[unreadable] [unreadable] Lung cancer is the leading cause of cancer death. There are 150,000 mortalities and around 160,000 new cases diagnosed in USA each year. The comparable rates of mortalities and new cases suggest that almost all of the lung cancer patients would die through this disease. Even seriously, there is not much improvement in lung cancer treatment over the past decades: the 5-year lung patient survival rate only increases from 7% of the 1970s to the current 15%. The poor treatment of lung cancer argues strongly for the prevention of lung tumorigenesis as an effective approach to control this disease. Based on the literature reports, kava extract is one potential diet to prevent lung tumorigenesis. The goal of this study is to establish the chemoprevention activity of kava extract in a valid lung tumorigenesis animal model and to identify the actual chemopreventive agent(s) from kava extract. To accomplish this goal, we plan to use an A/J mouse model to evaluate seven candidates from kava extract, obtained through either organic synthesis or fractionation of kava extract, for their chemopreventive activities. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]